


Don't Wake Me Up

by TeenagedTravesty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kissing, Nightmares, Pack Sleepovers, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, Sleepovers, Star Wars - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, the notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenagedTravesty/pseuds/TeenagedTravesty
Summary: Request: First I wanted to say ur an INCREDIBLE writer and I was wondering if I could get a Liam imagine where reader is stiles younger sister(Liam and reader are like best friends) and has been having nightmares and can’t sleep and the pack has a sleepover. Liam and Y/N accidentally fall asleep talking to eachother, stiles doesn’t approve but Scott says something like isn’t this the first time she’s slept in a while and stiles still doesn’t like it but leaves them alone lots of fluff please thank you!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was request I did about a year ago on my Tumblr blog, and because I no longer use it, I decided to move some of my personal favorites over here, in case I decide to delete. This particular piece, looking back on it, is not the best I've ever written, but is by far my most popular at 837 notes.
> 
> Enjoy 

“You look terrible.” Stiles, your jackass of an older brother said as you walked out of your room in the dimly lit morning. You shot him a glare as you headed to the bathroom, choosing to ignore his comment rather than spit your insults. You weren’t in the mood, and he could clearly see that as he followed you into the small confined space, his eyes wondering your slouched figure. Something was different, no, something was **wrong**. You always had something to say, so the lack of insults and sarcasm seemed to worry your overprotective brother. He stepped closer to you, leaning down to look into your tired, bloodshot and drowsy eyes.

You gave him a look, taking a step back so he wasn’t as close to you as he was before. It proved pointless as he took a step closer to you. “Hey, dumbass, have you ever heard of this thing called personal space?” You grumbled, refusing to look directly in his amber eyes. He ignored your comment, still studying your figure. “Can I help you?” You asked again, placing your hands on your hips.

“You’re still having them, aren’t you?” He asked loudly, already noticing the dilation of your eyes. You pursed your lips, shaking your head with a sigh. “Y/N, look at me.” He said, shaking your shoulders. “Are you still having nightmares?”

“No.”

“Y/N Claudia Stilinski.” Stiles snapped, using your full name. You winced and sighed, hanging your head with a reluctant nod as you kicked at the invisible dirt on the floor. “Why didn’t you tell me? You know what they do to you.”

“Stiles, I am fine. Okay? Stop worrying about me so much.” He wasn’t convinced, but the look in your eyes told him to leave it alone. He left the bathroom, muttering to himself about your stubbornness. You just smiled weakly to yourself, shutting the door before turning to look at your face in the mirror, taking note of the dark circles underneath your eyes. “Today is going to suck.” You said to yourself, reaching to turn the faucet on with a sigh nestled deep in your throat. “Really going to suck.”

* * *

 

“You look terrible.” Liam, your best friend said as he walked over to stand next to you at your locker, his lips pressed into a thin line as he looked you over with a concerned look. You knew he was staring at the dark circles, and that upset you just a little bit. You looked up at him with a scowl written on your features, narrowing your eyes dangerously. He put his hands up in surrender, smiling nervously. “I’m just stating an obvious fact.”

“Incorrect. You’re stating an opinion, and if I were you, I would keep it to yourself.” You spat, yanking your books out of your locker before slamming it shut. “You asshole.” You added, heading off towards your foreign language class with the stuttering werewolf following you. You picked up your pace, hoping to lose him in the crowd of hormonal teenagers. That proved pointless, because he still continued to follow you.

“Y/N! Wait.” He said, grabbing your wrist to stop you. You yanked your arm away, turning to look at him with cold eyes. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” He said, putting a hand on your shoulder with an apologetic look. You snorted, rolling your eyes as you nibbled on your lip. “I’m serious. Please forgive me.” He said, almost pleadingly. You folded your arms, pressing your binder against your chest tightly. You raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk sliding on your face. “I’ll do your homework for the next two weeks if you forgive me.” He bargained, puckering his lips sourly. You clapped a hand on his shoulder, smiling with a twinkle of mischief in your eyes.

“Love you Dunbar.” You said, turning and entering the cold classroom, a smirk rising on your face when you heard his disbelieving ‘oh come on’!

* * *

 

School dragged on for as long as it could, and when the final bell rang, you hurried from your seat towards the outside world, banging on the door with a loud yell. “Freedom at last!” You screeched, bounding down the steps towards the Jeep. A bunch of people looked at you and you growled at them. “What the fuck are you looking at?” You snapped, ignoring their looks. You tossed your bag over your shoulder, running your fingers through your hair in relief.

You walked towards the parking lot, stuffing your hands in your pockets as you eventually came upon the pack hanging around the Blue Beauty. You named her yourself, and while Stiles’ didn’t like it, you still continued to call her that. You tossed your bag in the back seat, shutting the door before going to stand in the circle of your friends. “So what’s up?” You asked, punching Scott in the arm with a smile rising on your lips.

“As you know, it’s pack night, and we’re going to decide right now what we’re going to do. Lydia suggested shopping, Kira wants to go see a movie, Theo said we could go out and get some ice cream…”

“Not that anybody actually cares about Theo’s suggestion.” Stiles interrupted the alpha, earning an elbow in the gut from you. He rubbed the area, grumbling to himself before listening to Scott again.

“Anyway, what would you guys want to do?” He asked, clapping his hands together with a wide smile. You groaned, rubbing your forehead in distress. Scott looked at you, making note of your chemo signals. You smelled like anxiety, and a little bit of dread, and he couldn’t figure out why.

“How about a sleepover?” Stiles suggested, placing his hands on his lips with a cheeky smile. “It would be nice for a change! And we could rent movies, make popcorn, and play truth or dare. No one would have to spend a lot of money on clothes or random things. So what do you say?”

“I like that idea!” Scott exclaimed, clapping his best friend on the back with a grin. “Who else wants a sleepover?”

You groaned again to yourself, eventually caving in and agreeing to the idea. “Since I have the biggest house, I’ll host it!” Lydia hummed in excitement, eyes shining and glowing.

“We’ll meet there at eight, got it?”

* * *

 

You arrived at Lydia’s house directly at eight, grabbing your bag before walking to the large door, your brother scrambling after you with his collection of Star Wars and his blanket tucked up under his arm. He was wearing his Star Wars pajamas, his feet covered in his R2D2 slippers. He looked absolutely ridiculous (seriously, he looked like a five year old), but you didn’t say anything to him, exhaustion already dripping your veins.

You rang the doorbell, shifting your bag to your other shoulder with a hum deep in your throat. You were wearing your Supernatural shirt that read 'Team Free Will’, the matching plaid pants that went along with it, and your fuzzy black socks. You weren’t in the greatest mood to be sharing a room with eight other people, but you guess you couldn’t complain. It was better than sleeping in the same house with Stiles. You smirked at that thought, stepping into the house when Lydia opened the door.

You dropped your bag by the door, running and jumping on Liam when you entered the living room. He laughed, grabbing your waist in his warm hands before pushing you away slightly to look at your face. You wore a huge smile as you climbed off his lap, squeezing in between him and Mason on the couch. “So what movie do you want to watch first?” Scott called, holding up Star Wars, The Notebook, The Avengers, and Rise of the Guardians.

“The Avengers.” You and Liam said at the same time, turning to each other with a giggle rising in your throats.

“The Notebook!” Mason, Lydia, Malia and Kira shouted.

“Rise of the Guardian.” Theo and Scott suggested.

“Star Wars.” Stiles said meekly, sad he was the only one who picked the classic. His sadness turned into annoyance as he folded his arms, curling into Malia as Scott popped The Notebook in the dvd player. You snuggled up close to Liam, resting your head on his shoulder as you stared at the TV.

* * *

 

Three and a half movies later, you were laying next to Liam on the ground, your blanket thrown haphazardly over your cold legs. You were fast asleep, and the young werewolf couldn’t help but stare at you as your chest rose and fell peacefully. You looked so much younger, and even if he didn’t want to admit it, you looked pretty cute. He breathed out softly, his warm breath running over your face, causing a crinkle to appear upon your nose. He smiled and reached a hand out, brushing your hair back from your face. You shivered under his cold touch, letting a slow whine escape your lips. He furrowed his brows, pursing his lips as he watched a bead of sweat form on your forehead, worry starting to take over him.

“No.” You whispered, clenching your eyes shut as you tossed and turned. Liam continued to watch you, listening to the sound of your heartbeat rising. And it was only then did he realize you were having a nightmare.

“Y/N.” Liam whispered in your ear, shaking your shoulder with concern written on his face. “Y/N wake up.”

You snapped your eyes open, taking in a gasp of breath, your heart feeling like it was going to explode in your chest. You looked at Liam as his face neared yours. You blinked the fear out of your eyes, shaking your head with a growl. “What the hell Liam?” You said quietly, hoping not to wake the other pack members.

“You, uh, were having a bad dream.” He whispered back. You blinked slowly, sucking on your bottom lip with a dreadful look. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, pulling you closer to him with a soft hum leaving his lips. You laid your head on his chest, placing one of your hands right next to your head as you stared into the darkness.

You took a deep breath and began:

“They started just after the Nogitsune took over Stiles. At first, I tried to ignore them, ya know. He was still my brother, and it wasn’t like I could go to him or anyone about them. So I kept them in secret, no one needed to know about the dreams where I thought my brother was stabbing me to death. And then Allison died. She was my closest friend, and after she died, I lost it. I couldn’t sleep for days, and when I did, all I could see was the sword going _through her fucking middle_. And then it hit me, the _Nogitsune_ killed her, and the _Nogitsune_ was “dressed up” as _Stiles_. And I was afraid, even after we beat that evil fox spirit, I couldn’t look at him. It just seemed way to surreal, knowing that monster had killed my best friend as my _brother_.” You whispered, dragging a nail down the lycan boy’s chest, closing your eyes as you began to trace meaningless patterns.

“And then the dead pool arose, and I couldn’t take it. Not only could I see Allison dying, I had to watch everyone else die. Scott, Lydia, Derek, Kira, Malia, _you_. And it was like, why do I have to be human? Knowing that my friends were all on that list, and could die any minute seemed to intensify the dreams. I started feeling the pain after I woke up, and they just got so bad I had to crawl into bed with my dad. I suffered from insomnia for a while. I realized I couldn’t stay in Dad’s bed every night, so I did the brave thing, I went back to my room, and you know what happened? They got even worse, I wasn’t just feeling pain, I was experiencing it. I started hurting myself in my sleep, clawing at my skin until I opened wounds.”

“Then one night, I just snapped. I didn’t know if I was dreaming, or if I was awake. And then I just screamed. And I couldn’t stop, no matter who held me, I couldn’t stop. I screamed until my lungs felt like they were going to explode, and I cried until my eyes were itching and bloodshot, and I just couldn’t stop.” You whispered, all the while you stared at a sleeping Stiles and a sleeping Malia. “I finally only stopped when Stiles handed me my mother’s necklace, and that’s when I realized I was awake.”

Liam peered down at you, looking over the dark circles that seemed to stand out in the dark room. He breathed in softly, running a hand absentmindedly over your side, listening to your words as they pierced the quiet atmosphere. He hadn’t known about the nightmares for long, but he had picked up on your constant fear a while back. “Y/N, I had no idea.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of your head as he closed his eyes and listened to your quiet breaths.

“There’s more.” You whispered back, tilting your head back to look up at him, tears shining in your eyes. “Upon the arrival of the Dread Doctors, the nightmares started taking a different turn. I wasn’t watching my loved one’s die anymore, I was watching myself die. Tortured like Tracy and Donovan had been, forced to be a supernatural, and I don’t know what happened. I started seeing Claudia, my mother, in my dreams, screaming and yelling for me to run, but all I could do was stand there, rooted to my spot like I was a fucking tree.” You clutched the front of his All Time Low shirt, trying to hold on to your reality as you poured your heart out. “My own mother had to watch me die, and she’s been gone for years, and I don’t know, something inside me broke.”

Liam pressed his lips into a line, looking over your broken face with an aching heart. He wanted to comfort you so bad and take the pain away, but he didn’t know how. “Y/N, I don’t know what to say. I don’t know if I can say anything. It just seems unreal, that you had to go through all of that and not be able to tell someone. I honestly wish you had said something earlier. I could have helped, I don’t know how but I could have.” You sucked on your bottom lip, avoiding his sympathetic gaze. “Look at me.” He whispered, dragging your focus back on him. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I promise you that. Those Dread Doctors aren’t going to lay a finger on you, and if they do, I’ll kill them.” He growled, looking at the smile rising along your lips. “Your safe with me.” He whispered, seizing the opportunity to press his lips against yours, his eyes closing in exhaustion and something along the lines of bliss.

You kissed him back softly, pulling away to look at his relaxed face, your smile widening. “Thanks Dunbar, I knew I could count on you.” You hummed, burying your head in his chest with a content sigh. You felt his thick fingers moving through your messy bed head, a hum leaving his throat as he pressed a kiss to your head again. You yawned and shut your eyes, sinking into his warm body with another content sigh.

“Night princess.” You heard him whisper, a happy blush rising to fill your cheeks.

“Night muffin.” You whispered back.

* * *

 

Stiles and Scott were the first to wake up out of all the pack members, yawning at the exact same time as they looked around, smiling at each other from the success of the sleepover. Everyone was still sleeping soundly when Stiles’ smile dropped, his eyes icing over in annoyance.

There, sleeping together, was Liam and Y/N.

Stiles got up and tip toed towards the two, Scott close behind as they looked over them. Stiles was glowering, and Scott was smiling. “I don’t like it.” Stiles hissed, looking from their tangled body to his best friend. Scott couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight, rolling his eyes as he pulled his phone out and took a picture.

“Oh lighten up. It’s cute.” The alpha murmured, placing his phone back in his pocket as he finally tore his eyes away from the pair and looked at the seething Stiles.

“It may be cute,” He whispered harshly, putting air quotes around cute with a glare. “but I don’t like it. He could take advantage of her and that’s not okay.”

Scott elbowed him roughly. “Liam’s a good kid, he won’t take advantage of her. I trust him and you should trust him too.”

“That’s my little sister Scott!” He raised his voice slightly, earning a groan from several pack members, and a 'shut up’ from Malia. He brought his voice back down. “I don’t care what you say. I don’t want them sleeping together.” He had to think about his words, shaking his head and growling when Scott chuckled. “Not like that.” He hissed, folding his arms in a pout, his hard eyes seemingly softening when he watched his little sister yawn and cuddle deep into the young beta’s arms.

“Hey Stiles.” Scott said, not even paying attention to his seething best friend as he looked at Liam’s hand holding her hip protectively. “Isn’t this the first time Y/N has gotten any sleep in a while?” He asked, smirking when he heard Stiles groan.

Knowing he had lost, he grumbled and tip toed away towards the bathroom, furling his fist as he banged into the empty room. “I still don’t like it.”


End file.
